


One special morning

by marirable



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marirable/pseuds/marirable
Summary: If anyone caught him at this hour and in this situation, they would be inevitably buried in the Formans’ backyard to maintain his burnout image and not lead it towards the worst. Towards the gang thinking that Hyde got himself a heart.





	One special morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poetdameron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/gifts).



If anyone caught him at this hour and in this situation, they would be inevitably buried in the Formans’ backyard to maintain his burnout image and not lead it towards the worst. Towards the gang thinking that Hyde got himself a heart.

He made preparations the previous evening. Mrs Forman provided him with a place to stash everything, and his adoptive mother was the only one whom he could trust with this. He collected all the stuff he needed from the top drawer, where it stayed hidden behind jars of grits, then he made his way around the kitchen to add something he couldn’t yesterday, and put everything on a tray. “Like in a freaking operation room”, he snorted, trying to lift the tray without anything clinking and falling off.

As far as his good deeds went, this was the first time he caved to another person’s expectations. At least, the one he would admit, though probably not out loud. He knew Donna would say it was sweet and romantic. Forman would call his caving out and tease him about it. Kelso would join in and imply that Hyde’s only doing it to “get some action”, which would totally get Kelso’s shoulder some action with Hyde’s fist. Fez would likely have some suggestion on to how to make this even more romantic, but would only get the conversation more uncomfortable. Hence – burying in the backyard as a preventive measure.

Making his way down the basement stairs – and he was barefoot to minimize the noise – he thought that he should probably say something first. He then shook his head, because even considering this was a little down the road to hillbilly territory. No way was he telling his girlfriend that he is doing it all because he loves her.

He sneaked into his room and balanced the tray on one hand in order to close the door behind him. The tray treacherously quivered, but stayed in Hyde’s arms. He crossed the two-step distance to his cot and kneeled next to it. While both Hyde and the tray rest on the floor, a brunette with pink toenails lay asleep on Hyde’s cot. He hesitated to wake her up, but he really wanted to do this before the house filled with noise and irritably noisy friends.

Jackie slowly opened her eyes as she felt his hand softly caress her hair. She stretched, shutting them for a second, but then met his gaze with adoration only she could be capable of at 7 o’clock in the morning.

“Hey”, - she murmured, reaching for his hand to hold.

“Hey”, - he replied and dropped his gaze to the floor to bring her attention to the tray. – “Got you something here”.

Jackie lifted on her elbow and looked over the cot’s edge. On the tray, that Mr Forman usually used to bring his wife a breakfast-in-bed for her birthday, were a cup of hot coffee, a pink cupcake with sprinkled stars on top and a single red rose. Jackie’s hands immediately went to her mouth, as she sat on the cot and beamed with joy. “Oh, Steven—“, was the only thing she managed to say.

“Happy birthday, doll”.

She reached down to kiss him, and he stopped carrying about whether he needed to elaborate on his congratulatory speech. He wasn’t good with words, but he learned to compensate it with deeds. As he lifted the tray and put it on her lap so she could have her breakfast, he decided to let his moron friends live even if they do find out about this, because his girl’s smile made up for all the cracks his burnout image might suffer, and even more.

**Author's Note:**

> Also published at FanFiction.net


End file.
